dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Oofman789/OC free for all
Let's do this.... Free For All Alex was fighting a cyclops but then got teleported in the middle of nowhere. The cyclops looked around for Alex but couldn't find him. Daniel: Where is Alex? Benjamin shrugged and they both jumped at the Cyclops. Alex from JustAnimeBoy Alex looked up to see a plane. Johnny did a flip off of it and sprinted at Alex. Johnny from Skyblazero Johnny swung punching Alex in the face. Alex pulled out his laser sword and Johnny spin dashed at Alex. Alex spilling blood out of Johnny. Johnny got up and punched Alex in the gut then did a homing attack at Alex until running in circles making tornados. Alex got sucked up by the tornado. Alex pulled out a laser gun and shot at Johnny who dodged. Freddy was walking with a money bag with billions of dollars in it from stealing the bank. Freddy the Frog from The Golden Moustache The laser hitted the money bag erasing the bag and money. Freddy turned all red with steam over top of his head. Freddy pulled out a marker and drawed a circle in the ground and jumped in it. Johnny charged a blast and tried to throw it at Alex but got kicked into the tornado. Freddy dusted his hands and looked down only to fall in the tornado. Freddy pulled out his mellet and dropped making it spinned around in the tornado until smacking Alex upside the head. The tornado disappeared. A paper airplane came flying down only to be Ray Ray from The Amazing Metal Mario Ray ran at Freddy and jumped at him. Ray kicked Freddy and pulled out his hammer and swinging it around until smacking Freddy hard enough he went flying Alex. Alex uppercutted Freddy who was in the air and used a eletricty blast and threw it at Freddy. Freddy: Uh-oh Johnny spin dashed at Ray cutting a long scratch on Ray arm. Johnny flew at Alex smashing him on the ground until charging up a energy blast and threw it towards Alex. Electricity sparks started flying out of Alex arm as he was bleeding from his mouth. A portal appeared. Eric jumped out charging a fire ball at Ray who dodged. Eric from Oofman789 Johnny flew at Eric punching him in the face. Alex and Freddy charged at each other until getting blasted back. Damus got up and got in his fight stance Damus from Komodo25M Damus pulled out his katana and sprinted at Freddy who got up on his feet. Freddy pulled out his mellet and clashed his weapon with Damus until getting uppercutted in the sky. Damus jumped up then smashed Freddy back on the ground. Ray charged at Eric who jumped over him and smacked him with his hammer. Ray got up and punched Eric. Eric walked it off and threw Ray on the ground. Alex and Damus both rammed into each other until Damus did a punch blowing Alex off his feet. Alex got up and pulled out his laser sword and started running at Damus stabbing him. Damus: Finally a challenge. Damus putted a smirk on his face and coughed blood. Damus sprinted at Alex punching him in the gut then doing a kick to the head. Ricky walked up to them. Ricky from Skyblazero Ricky attempted to kick Damus who grabbed him and front flipped him. W.I.P Category:Blog posts Category:OC themed battles Category:Oofman's new DBX